Mobile electronic devices, such as cell phones, wireless PDAs, wireless laptops and other mobile communication devices are making impressive inroads with consumers. Many of the mobile electronic devices are able to perform a variety of tasks and include a user interface to help the user access the features associated with the device. For example, some mobile devices include a display unit that displays graphical data to support email, instant messaging, web browsing, and other non-voice features. Using their mobile devices, users access the Internet, send and receive email, participate in instant messaging, and perform other operations. Accessing the desired information, however, may be cumbersome and costly for the user.